


【锤基】复3基回到雷1的故事

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 一切如标题所示这是一篇没有大纲，写到哪里算哪里的文~





	1. Chapter 1

神是不会窒息的。

 

但是被镶嵌力量宝石的无限手套扼断喉骨是另一回事，洛基咬了一会儿食指指尖，不明白力量宝石是否还有将人送回过去的能力，否则怎么解释他在被掐死之后就像睡了一觉似的，醒来已经在阿斯加德，他的火焰宫里了？

 

他理了理混乱的脑子，他的母亲是女巫养大的，作为九界第一的魔法师，洛基当然明白自己回到了过去，时间线发生了某种位移，原因暂不可考。他打量寝宫中的物品，试图推测出现在的时间点。

 

正在此时，门被敲响了。

 

“怎么了？”小王子问道。

 

“索尔王子的登基仪式要举行了，他请您过去看看仪式布置的现场。”

 

绿眼睛一亮，奥丁的幼子不禁庆幸他回来的足够早，早到可以改变许多事情。但是银舌头保持了声音的镇定：“请转告他，我今天身体不适，请允许我缺席今天的布置。”

 

门口的侍从没有多问就离开了，在这个时候的阿斯加德，宫廷里的所有人都已经默认洛基对他们金光闪闪的大王子满怀嫉妒，他不想参加登基仪式一定会在寝宫里发脾气，没人想在这个时候触诡计之神的霉头。

 

绿眼睛的邪神想起了很多往事，接着陷入了沉思，如同他曾经做过的很多事那样，他得先有一个周密的计划。

 

目标是一定的——保护好芙丽嘉，尽量不要炸毁阿斯加德，尽早干掉灭霸。

 

第一项目标倒是十分容易达成，海拉就有点不好对付了，至于那个疯狂的灭世泰坦，要摧毁他更是难上加难，一般人肯定能想破脑袋。

 

洛基的脑袋里瞬间奔腾出了几百个方案：

 

方案一、刺激索尔以最快速度神力觉醒，一次不够就觉醒两次、三次，直至这位奥丁之子可以毁天灭地。

 

具体实施办法：考虑到每次自己的假死都能刺激到他，不妨多多在他面前“死亡”。

 

于是他就这么干了。

 

他再次把冰霜巨人放进了奥丁宝库，破坏了索尔的登基大典，然后在哥哥独自一人时找到机会，在雷神的耳边吐出蛊惑的话语。很快他们就站在了约顿海姆的土地上，索尔这次甚至冲动到连四勇士都没有带，正是大好良机——

 

洛基任凭哥哥目睹了自己的幻影和一个冰霜巨人同坠深渊。

 

至于这位魔法师本人，当然隐匿身形藏在一边，风雪扑打在索尔难以置信的脸庞上，阿斯加德的大王子发出声震数里的吼叫，耀目的白色雷电从天而降，将周围几乎瞬间夷为平地。要不是诡计之神见机得快，立刻跳进深渊（讽刺的是，他刚刚假装自己掉进去过），用匕首扎住冰面，等着头顶的电闪雷鸣过去，他肯定就像劳菲一样被拦腰截断……

 

等等，拦腰截断？

 

洛基刚刚探出头，目瞪口呆地看见他的生父——确切地说，是他生父的下半部分，还矗立在约顿冰蓝色的原野上，至于上半部分，邪神不无遗憾地发现，一里开外的焦黑色物体十分眼熟。

 

近处还传来电流的噼啪声，小王子惊悚回头，看见他的兄长双目亮白，周身闪电围绕，雷霆之神周围全是巨人的残肢断臂，战场弥漫着浓厚的血腥气息。

 

雷神冲了过来，一跃跳下深渊。

 

该死！

 

小王子不得不跟着一跃而下，他的绿色斗篷在身后震荡出魔法，推着他迅速下坠，一把抱住他已经疯狂的哥哥，褪去身上的隐蔽术，洛基急促开口：“我没事！”

 

“洛基！”

 

“我没事，该死的快用你的锤子带我们……”

 

索尔呼呼转动妙尔尼尔，他们立刻在半空中调转了方向，洛基顿时觉得全身的血都往下涌去，脑子里暂时陷入了空白。等到他双足落在实地上时，他踉跄了一下，随即被兄长揽腰又搂住了脖颈。

 

“你没事？你没事。你没事！”

 

“是，是，看到我没事到底让你有多遗憾？”邪神翻了个白眼，没好气地推开索尔，一面心想曾经他们带四勇士来约顿海姆是不是纯粹出于保护这里的目的，看吧，如果放任索尔行动的话，至少眼前这片土地已经没有一个活着的冰霜巨人了。

 

不对，有一个，他自己就是。

 

他的耳朵自动屏蔽了兄长的表白和追问，洛基的心沉郁了下来，在刚刚那一刻他看见索尔电光萦绕，就仿佛看见了他的哥哥——那个刚刚使尽力道电劈海拉，丢失了一只眼睛还毅然作战的索尔·奥丁森——虽然眼前的这个也还是索尔，只是年轻了几岁而已，但小王子却总有些愤懑在心。他恨眼前这个骄横冲动的阿斯加德大王子，恨他还不懂自己的心意，恨他忘记了他们曾经一同与海拉对抗，恨他忘记了自己在赴死时，真正的那次赴死时，曾经对他吐露的忠诚誓言。

 

诡计之神的忠诚，银舌头的誓言。

 

因为这记恨，他残酷地让索尔目睹他的死亡，硬心肠的邪神没有过丝毫动摇，直至目睹他的哥哥神力觉醒，威不可当。提醒着他，就算奥丁之子不知道那一切，也还是他的天神，他渴望与之并肩立于宇宙中心的神明。

 

“你没事就好。”愚蠢的大块头凹了凹手臂肌肉，“幸好你刚才不在地面上，不然……”

 

“不然？”一个威严的声音接口问道。

 

兄弟俩一起转头，彩虹桥神圣光晕的笼罩下，披挂装甲骑着八足马降临的独目奥丁威严地审视着两个儿子。

 

满地狼藉，他的大儿子还在向小儿子凹造型。

 

奥丁觉得，头真的疼。

 

洛基觉得，他可能冤枉了海姆达尔，众神之父来迟的理由大约是要换一身闪亮的装束，再骑一匹高头大马，毕竟如果身为国王却要仰视劳菲的话，阿斯加德是很没有面子的。不过半截劳菲提醒着奥丁，他的马是白牵了。

 

将两个儿子带回阿斯加德之后，索尔因为擅起战端，大开杀戒，被判决——

 

流放中庭，然后他会在那里得到再一次成长的，洛基皱着眉头想到了一个女人。

 

“关进地牢！”众神之父咆哮道，“不反省你的错误就在里面待一辈子吧！”

 

等等，这是什么发展？

 

小王子愣在原地，接着就看见他的哥哥被戴了项圈手铐和脚镣（这一幕非常眼熟且解气，洛基只恨在父亲面前，自己不便再添一枚口枷），被关进了地牢。

 

计划有变……去他的方案一，诡计之神揉了揉额角，准备启动方案二。


	2. Chapter 2

可能会有人觉得洛基的行动十分顺利，但小王子自己并不觉得。

 

关在地牢里的神是无法进一步觉醒的！没救了！

 

没错，诡计之神干脆利落地放弃了他的哥哥，一点儿也不拖泥带水。然后他开始思考有关以太粒子的问题，并不是说索尔不会碰到简，简不会被神盾局骚扰，不会离开去做研究碰到以太，以太不会被带到阿斯加德，芙丽嘉不会被追击，一切就能万事大吉的。如果玛勒基斯拿到了以太，九界还是要被黑暗吞噬，事情还是要完。

 

不巧，上一世简碰到以太时，洛基正在坐牢，实在不知道以太具体的埋藏地点。

 

最终银舌头决定碰碰运气。

 

他从秘密隧道到了地球，花了点时间找到了正在野外考察天文现象的简·福斯特，话说索尔那个蠢货是怎么和这个中庭女人结实的来着？小王子记得那是一次从天而降的车祸……

 

体面的魔法师低头看了看自己漂亮的金绿色服装，抬头看了看被简和实习生在野外开得七扭八歪的面包车，估摸着这等中庭的脆弱玩意儿是不足以对自己的身体造成任何伤害的。于是芙丽嘉的得意弟子愉快地抬手——放出一道魔法，轰中了面包车。

 

咣当！砰！啪！

 

面包车一个侧翻滑出一溜，小王子脚步轻快地上前，一下跳到车的侧面门上，低头一望，只见车里的三个人已经彻底失去了意识。洛基抬抬眉毛，赏了她们一人一个治愈石，在确定没有生命危险之后就拉开车门，将三个人全都拖了出来。

 

简从昏迷中醒来时，睁眼看见一张俊俏的脸近在咫尺，对着她露出一个微笑。

 

那双绿眼睛令她微微出神，然后这位女科学家回过了神来，想起之前她们似乎在野外考察，她和黛西抢方向盘，看来这次是用力过猛了，竟然造成了车祸。想到这里，她急忙转头，发现自己正半靠着一块岩石躺着，旁边是还没醒来的黛西和艾瑞克，简不禁松了口气。

 

“他们没事。”银舌头安抚道，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“我……”简声音有些嘶哑，洛基很快递上了一杯水，她接过喝完，愣愣看向眼前墨绿长围巾、黑色西装的绅士，“我没事，你是谁？”穿着西装出现在野地里也未免太奇怪了。

 

洛基微微一笑：“我是一个路过的人，准确地说，我迷路了，正好遇见你们。”

 

“迷路到这里来？”

 

只要他想，阿斯加德的小王子还是颇有讨好别人的一套本事的：“啊，我知道事情有点奇怪。实际上昨天我还在自己的办公楼里，突然来了一群家伙，自称是神盾局的人，要带走我的私人物品说是无限期征用，我试图反抗，结果被他们扔到了这里。”

 

他对兄长的这位前女友还是很清楚的，简·福斯特因为班纳博士的失踪，对神盾局成见极深，立刻就相信了他的说辞。加上洛基看起来还是救了她们的恩人，他们很快聊得热络起来，直到把一旁的黛西和艾瑞克先后吵醒，一行人开始慢慢挪动向最近的城市进发。

 

一路上，银舌头妙语连珠，逗得黛西几次哈哈大笑，艾瑞克完全不知道上一条时间线里眼前的这个家伙还曾经控制自己入侵纽约，因此也很是开心。至于简，则已经完全沉浸到了对神盾局的“同仇敌忾”之中，何况眼前这位年轻人似乎对天文科学也颇有见地，一定是一位如布鲁斯·班纳那样的科学家，果然他也是神盾局的受害者。

 

他们愉快地回到了城市，愉快地吃了一顿午饭，愉快地在地球的天文学知识上又迈进了一大步。

 

至于洛基，他现在知道索尔是怎么和这个中庭女人聊得来的了。

 

因为中庭最高深的天文学知识，在阿斯加德皇子们来说，可能属于儿童初阶课程。

 

被迫聊了几个小时小学知识的诡计之神内心并不欢悦，但别人从他的脸上可一点儿也瞧不出来。最后他终于以无家可归的神盾局受害者身份混上了简的房车，当然，没有睡在一起。

 

第二天他表示自己要回去取自己的东西，也许神盾局在搜查时没有找到他事先藏好的科研成果，并且他拒绝了福斯特小姐的帮助，而是风度翩翩地执起对方的手，准备以吻手礼做个告别。

 

——然后他要去神盾局作个大妖，再拍拍屁股回到阿斯加德，留下独眼龙局长的那一群人徒劳地追查他的线索，最后查到福斯特小姐的头上，迫使简离开这里，将来遇到以太。

 

完美。

 

现在这个完美的计划只需要最后的一吻画上句号。

 

他低下头去，猛然间感觉到背上一股巨力将他往后一扯，洛基大惊失色，还没反应过来，腰上就被一只手掌揽住，接着小王子被整个翻了个身，面对上熟悉的蓝眼睛里腾起的熊熊怒火，他的兄长一手搂住他的后颈，愤怒地开口：“洛基，你在做什么！”

 

诸神在上！索尔不是在坐牢吗！为什么会出现在这里！为什么他会正好被捉奸！

 

啊不是，洛基心虚了一秒，很快回过神来，现在的索尔还是那个冲动、鲁莽的大王子，这光辉闪闪的奥丁之子还未正眼看过自己，自己还心虚什么？显然，索尔的怒火并不是他敢于撩动别人的心思，肯定是因为这个大块头对简一见钟情了，又一次。

 

“你是谁？他叫洛基？”简迟疑地问道，这可不是洛基与她聊天时告诉她的名字。

 

估计雷霆之神接着就会责备诡计之神用心不良，揭穿他根本不是什么中庭神盾局受害人，指责他接近女士的手段低劣，然后用他该死的灿烂金发和澄澈的蓝眼睛把简再一次迷倒。

 

至于索尔是怎么离开大牢的，好吧，看看这个大块头身后的那四个家伙就知道了，希芙牢牢盯着他们俩……嘿，女勇士，洛基想要告诉她，别盯错了人，你的情敌是我身后的那个中庭女人。

 

“我记得越狱是仅次于叛国罪的重罪。”银舌头乖乖放松四肢，双臂被索尔圈着，抬起头宛如一个虔诚的幼弟看着他的哥哥，绿眼睛一派无辜，一点儿也不像自己正完全在兄长的掌控之中。

 

索尔冷哼一声：“而你是撺掇我违抗父亲的罪魁祸首，洛基，跟我回去。”

 

就在奥丁的长子要以这种奇怪的亲密姿势把自己的兄弟带回神域的时候，简·福斯特跑上来拦住了他们：“等等！你是什么人？还有……洛基，不管你是谁，你需要我报警吗？”

 

洛基扯了扯嘴角：“啊，好心的女士，我可太喜欢你了。”

 

索尔手上一紧，蓝眼睛深深看向简，而福斯特毫不畏惧地回瞪着，过了一阵，雷霆之神摇了摇头：“别接近洛基，这是我给你的忠告。”

 

“哈。”邪神歪着脑袋展露笑容，看向兄长，“我不知道你是这样追求女士的，哥哥，可惜她的生命稍纵即逝，你永远会面对失去。”

 

索尔的脸色沉了下来：“看到我因为失去而痛苦，会让你满足吗？”

 

洛基笑了，他曾经回答过这个问题：

 

“我永远不会满足。”


	3. Chapter 3

简当然没有能力阻止索尔带走洛基。

 

索尔也不会想到福斯特小姐之后会受到神盾局的骚扰——虽然没了洛基轰炸中庭小镇的事件，不过奥丁之子和四勇士从神域逃到地球肯定开启了彩虹桥，如果神盾局还没察觉，那尼克·福瑞就可以卷铺盖走人了。

 

洛基倍觉头疼。

 

是的，他的哥哥又一次拿出了手铐，把他铐上就拽了回去。临走前邪神瞟了一眼震惊的福斯特小姐，心想这一次索尔的恋情怕是比上辈子完蛋得更快——这位中庭女性看上去对于随身携带口枷手铐的变态是不会有兴趣的。

 

诡计之神甚至有理由怀疑，上辈子他们之所以分手是因为他的哥哥在约会时不慎泄露了有关捆绑的爱好。

 

四勇士戒备地看着洛基，他们是怎么出现在这里的，小王子倒也能想到一二。多半是因为此次只有自己和索尔去了约顿海姆，之后仙宫的大王子就被奥丁关入地牢，那么以这些雷神拥戴者的视角来看，此事很有可能便是洛基从中捣鬼，陷害他们光荣的王储殿下。无论是对索尔钟情已久的希芙，还是一贯对邪神保持戒备的霍根，都会决定劫狱带走雷霆之神，然后鼓动他到中庭来抓捕洛基。

 

至于海姆达尔所谓的对国王忠诚誓言……

 

绿眼睛的小王子嗤笑一声，迎来他兄长疑惑的目光，不过银舌头无心解释，他就这样被拽到了彩虹桥留下的印记处，听着他的哥哥召唤神域的看门神。洛基现在对简真是佩服得不得了——那位并无超能力的女士居然硬是追了过来，还喊着：“放开洛基！我已经报警了！”

 

洛基遗憾地叹了口气，看向她：“你就算叫上整个地球的——普通人也是没有用的。”

 

彩虹桥轰然落下，在女科学家震惊的目光中将他们席卷而去。

 

回到了岗哨处，海姆达尔扭回宝剑，目光扫过六人：“你们及时回来了。”

 

洛基笑着打量他：“帮助越狱不算叛国罪？”

 

海姆达尔面无表情：“这要由陛下决定。”

 

被双重标准对待，对于阿斯加德的小王子来说不是什么新鲜事。神域的平民和士兵固然会对他俯首，可是轮到四勇士这样出身显贵的子弟和海姆达尔这样地位特殊的人，情况可就不一样了。他们是显而易见的索尔的拥趸，为了表明立场，有时会对洛基发出挑衅，当然事情不至于发展到打架斗殴，可也绝不会有多么愉快。

 

至于他和索尔的兄弟关系，洛基叹了口气，那就更微妙了。

 

他们是兄弟，是作战时的战友，是打猎时的伙伴，是最好的朋友，也是竞争王位的对手。其实在那次失败的登基大典之前，他们的关系里就夹杂着针对和算计。索尔会不自觉地贬低弟弟的法术，志得意满地等待自己加冕称王的那一天，相信他的幼弟会成为新王的右手，会承认他的权威，待在一个喜欢恶作剧但从未真正伤人的兄弟的位置上。

 

从内心而言，洛基相信索尔会是阿斯加德的国王，但不是那个时候，不是那个骄傲自满的雷霆之神。他也不甘被兄长甩在身后，不甘父亲从未承认自己，他想要与哥哥并肩，共同治理神域，而非站在王位之下的那一级台阶。

 

上辈子他们曾经因为中庭反目成仇，曾经因为芙丽嘉遇害而重新并肩而战，也曾经差点因为奥丁之死分道扬镳，最终在诸神黄昏后的飞船上，他们彼此坦诚心意，在那个时候，洛基向他的兄长献上了自己，也低头献上了忠诚。

 

他们找到了一种融洽的相处之道，可惜转瞬之间，他便被死亡夺走了性命。

 

被哥哥牵着走的路上，小王子微微出神，他不知道自己死后的索尔是怎样的。是否会为了他的离去哀悼，如同曾经在彩虹桥上看见他的放手而嘶声大喊，在黑暗精灵的土地上将涕泪交滴在他的身上。又或者雷霆之神会很快振作，毕竟索尔已经失去了那么多，每一次这个英雄都重新站了起来。

 

可是如果情景互换，如果倒在灭霸手上的是索尔，洛基知道，自己的勇气会丧失殆尽。

 

等他回过神来的时候，小王子目瞪口呆地发现哥哥把自己拉进了闪电宫。

 

“你要动私刑吗？”诡计之神举起手铐问道，“我以为你会带我去见奥丁，或者把我关进地牢。”

 

索尔皱了皱眉：“别说胡话，你去地球做什么？”

 

洛基懒洋洋地向后靠着墙壁：“这和你无关吧，哥哥。我知道你对中庭很有几分偏爱，就像小孩子喜欢幼稚的玩具那样，不过我记得父亲并未将那里奖赏给你作为封邑，不是吗？你是要指控我进入了你的地盘，还是我抢了你看中的迷人的中庭女士？”

 

“你在追求她？”

 

素来热烈的雷神语气里充满了寒冰，索尔逼近他的兄弟，将他彻底抵在墙上，那对久违的蓝眼睛里闪烁着凶狠的光芒，令洛基顿觉心悸。小王子呼吸微微一滞，喉头蓦地里有些酸苦。还是这样！他的哥哥还是对那个中庭女人一见钟情，哪怕就见了一面，他就可以如此上心，而他只能等着索尔意识到人神之隔而主动放弃！

 

上一世他还真的等到那一刻再献出了自己！

 

委屈、愤恨、恼怒，等到这些感情冲上邪神的大脑，洛基不怒反笑，扯出一个迷人的笑容，绿眼睛一闪，如果不仔细去看，根本不会留意到他的眼眶将将泛红：“你觉得她不讨人喜欢吗，哥哥？我喜欢她。”

 

雷霆之神发出一声咆哮，闪电宫外轰隆一道闪电映亮了窗户。洛基瑟缩了一下，被兄长按住脖颈，索尔的另一只手垫在他的后颈，看上去就像要扑上来撕咬他的嘴唇。在飞船上，他的哥哥也是这样凶狠地亲吻他，像是要将他吞噬，这让绿眼睛的魔法师在出席之后简陋的加冕典礼时还不得不用幻术掩盖嘴唇上的鲜血……洛基的双唇微微一颤，甚至下意识的，想要合上眼睛。

 

然而索尔只是倾身过来，嘴唇擦过他的嘴角贴在他的耳边，热力涌入他的耳中，令小王子身体发软：“不管你在准备什么阴谋，洛基，从今天起你只能待在这里，没有我的允许，你哪里都别想去。父亲那边，我自会和他解释的。”

 

洛基震惊无比。

 

不过更震惊的还是索尔——在他下次去中庭对付齐塔瑞人入侵的时候。

 

简而言之，事情是这样的：

 

目睹了凶狠的“绑匪”索尔带走洛基的现场，简·福斯特充分领悟了洛基的留言“全地球的普通人都不是他的对手”，为了解救洛基，更为了保护地球，这位女科学家放下成见，毅然决定联系能联系到不普通人的神盾局，让他们来到彩虹桥留下印记的现场，通过分析地面数据向他们指出，雷神索尔的彩虹桥只要再多开几分钟，威力足可以大到把地球整个儿崩了。

 

上辈子的简相信雷神的正直，所以错过了这一点，这辈子的她可不会放过这些信息。

 

神盾局如临大敌，拿出了两手准备，一是研发宇宙魔方希望汲取能量发明足以保卫地球安全的武器，二是组建复仇者联盟，万一雷神真的打算崩了地球，复仇者们一定会找他复仇的！

 

必要的时候，他们还可以营救洛基，邀请他加入复仇者，共同对付他变态又暴力的兄长雷神索尔！

 

此时，索尔站在神盾局的航天飞船上，看着紧身衣盾牌战士、身穿钢铁铠甲的家伙、绿色大块头、持弓箭手以及帅气的女特工将自己团团包围，警告自己赶紧释放洛基，总觉得他们之中一定有人拿错了剧本。


	4. Chapter 4

在复仇者对索尔与洛基一无所知的情况下，让自己的兄弟和他们见面，对雷神来说可不是什么好主意。

 

银舌头能搬弄是非、颠倒黑白，而他不想出演一场阿斯加德大王子与中庭人之间的战争。谈判就此陷入僵局，因为索尔连简都说不过。

 

“你绑架了洛基！”

 

“我是带他回家！我们是兄弟！”

 

“你敢说你对他没有恶意？”福斯特小姐怀疑地望着他。

 

“当然！作为兄长，我有必要保护他，制止他错误的行为，确定他的安全！”

 

女科学家冷笑起来：“为此不惜一切代价？”

 

索尔在回答这个问题的时候完全是下意识的，没有过他的脑子：“是的，只要洛基在我的视线之内，只要他是安全的，我会不惜一切代价！”

 

简一把夺过旁边黛西的手机，然后翻转屏幕将录像展示给周围的复仇者：“这个人，他说的不惜一切代价，包括用手铐招待他的兄弟。”

 

周围复仇者们都皱起了眉头，美国队长迟疑地开口：“这是什么？你作为仙宫的……王储？这是某种王储执法权的体现吗？但是我要告诉你，地球不是你的统治范围。”

 

“这是追捕，而且我的父亲奥丁是九界之王，九界的范围包括地球。在一千多年以前，你们的祖先已经认他为神。”索尔沉声说道，“中庭的安宁一直托庇于阿斯加德，只是你们不知道而已。”

 

罗杰斯双臂抱胸：“我们的安全由我们自己来管，而不是什么莫名其妙的统治者，现在的绝大部分人看来，你们也并不是神，充其量只是外星人罢了。”

 

雷神咧嘴笑了，他随手一指特质玻璃罩外面——索尔不想和地球人起冲突，因此自愿走入其中与神盾局对话——的锤子开口：“既然你们如此自信，中庭人，就去试试看能不能举起妙尔尼尔。它只认值得的人，尽管试试吧。”

 

“哦那我举起来以后有什么好处吗？”斯塔克插话说道。

 

没等索尔回答，福斯特将手机塞回女学生的手中，望着特制玻璃罩里的雷霆之神道：“也许举起那个的好处包括不但可以用手铐招呼自己的弟弟，有时还可以用口枷。”

 

众人一愣，接着反应过来的大家都用一种极端难以置信的眼神看向奥丁的长子。

 

简回头道：“洛基，出来吧，你哥哥已经被我们关起来了，你不会再有危险。”

 

索尔对着她回头的方向望去，果然他的弟弟并非他所能禁锢的，洛基穿着那一身搭配了长围巾的西装礼服，悠悠走来：“哥哥，你好啊。”

 

雷神沉默了片刻：“我以为口枷是我们的私事。”

 

众人瞪着他的目光里的难以置信程度已经翻了个倍。

 

“是的，还有我被你拖回阿斯加德以后，被你直接关在寝宫禁止离开，也是我们的私事。”银舌头用一种轻轻弱弱的语气说道，绿眼睛抬起又垂下，仿佛就算索尔在牢笼之中，这位楚楚可怜的小王子也极为不安，“还好母亲救了我，她说你在求婚前就这么做是相当失礼的。”

 

现场陷入了一片诡异的沉默，简看上去相对镇定些，那是因为洛基早就溜出来和她通过气了，就算平时巧言善辩如托尼，此时也只能缓缓张开口：“哇——”然后再缓缓闭上嘴：“哦。”班纳博士看看这个，瞧瞧那个，怀疑自己此时并不站在地球上。黑寡妇闭上眼睛伸手扶住额头，不禁做起了深呼吸。鹰眼手中的弓颤了一下，然后一直猛眨眼睛。美国队长看上去是最平静最面无表情的一个，但是斯塔克有理由怀疑这位正直老古董正在内心咆哮。简的学生黛西是第一个发出声音的，她瞧瞧索尔，再看看洛基，然后再瞧瞧索尔，最后又打量了洛基一番，突然眼前一亮，爆发出一声欢呼：“他们实在是太般配了！”

 

“阿斯加德……”班纳在克制自己的颤音，“不禁止……近亲婚配……吗？无意冒犯，但是地球，是、是禁止的，至少大多数国家都禁止。”

 

黛西立刻愁眉苦脸起来：“对啊，兄弟怎么行？”然后她就被简的手肘捅了一记。

 

“他是个变态。”银舌头随口道。

 

“他是领养的。”索尔说道。

 

忽然之间，洛基僵住了，他看向雷神，绿眼睛死死盯住对方一阵，咬着牙根开口：“你知道？！”

 

不等索尔回答，邪神笑了起来：“你当然知道，奥丁告诉你了，对吗？所以他才会同意你将我囚禁在你的闪电宫，因为无论如何，他看中的继承人也只有你一个！”

 

“洛基！”

 

洛基愤恨地握紧了拳头，眼前闪过往事一幕幕，他掉下彩虹桥，他和兄长争斗，他被关进地牢，母亲的死讯，父亲的离开，离开前那一句“我的儿子们”……

 

诡计之神对索尔的辩解充耳未闻，却渐渐放开了拳头，只是望向他的哥哥。这个傻大个，还没有染上亲人离去的悲哀色调，还没有看见众神之父的黑暗往事，还没有亲手摧毁阿斯加德的地基杀掉亲姐姐，还没有在浴血奋战之后倒下，眼睁睁地看着自己走向死亡……

 

这个索尔莽撞、无知、傲慢、专断，还带着年轻的神采飞扬，还带着无忧无虑的耀眼光芒，傻乎乎就会走进中庭人的笼子来解释问题，内心藏不住秘密，坦率到可恨，他没有经历过名为成长的残忍，他也……

 

洛基不想让他经历那一切。

 

他恨索尔忘记了他们之间的所有，那个短发雷神的成熟与狡黠，是如何让诡计之神甘于俯首。可是他突然又想起来了，他愿意服从的兄长并不从来都是那样的，曾经吸引洛基目光的索尔，一直都是那个叫他移不开目光的又亮眼又傻乎乎的仙宫大王子，无论是会被他三言两语就挑拨去约顿海姆冒险的王储，还是那个会算计着说出分道扬镳实则将电击片安在他背上的狡猾神明，都永远该死的让他爱着。

 

是的，毫无道理，他知道索尔的一切缺点，知道这个哥哥的一切糟糕之处，明了自己的感情终归无望，却还是爱着雷霆之神，这份感情如同九界其他一切真正有爱人的芸芸众生，一样真切，一样深挚，一样平凡，一样毫无逻辑，一样充满欲望，那是一样都一个烂大街的、毫无创意的、完全不应该再出现以免玷污文学的名词：

 

爱情。

 

洛基呼出一口长气，走到玻璃罩的控制台前：“放了他吧。”

 

“洛基？！”简惊讶地问道。

 

绿眼睛的小王子伸手按了一下按钮。

 

砰！

 

“洛基——”

 

玻璃罩带着雷神从神盾局飞船的万米高空掉了下去，留在众人面前的只有一个被外围罩子围住的空洞，从旁边可以看到外头的碧海蓝天。

 

对着复仇者们，洛基无辜一笑：“我以为那是释放键。”


End file.
